kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
A Day at the Bathhouse
"Considering Romeo's age, I always pictured him as the type to be 'curious' about girls. The problem is, he's just denying it." -Gamewizard2008 A Day at the Bathhouse is a Fairy Tail one-shot written by Gamewizard2008. The one-shot was published on July 13, 2015. It is preceded by Just One, and followed by Little Sister Lucy. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/art/A-Day-at-the-Bathhouse-546150879 FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11377812/1/A-Day-at-the-Bathhouse Summary At the bathhouse, the men of Fairy Tail are attempting to peep on the girls, much to Romeo Conbolt's dismay. When Natsu shows Romeo that he stole Erza's bra, Romeo takes the bra and wishes to put it back. The other boys look and praise Romeo for stealing a bra, and the boy panics as he unknowingly runs to the girls' side. He bumps into Erza herself, then Romeo panics and begs forgiveness, trying to return the bra. Erza happily thanks Romeo, then asks him to join the girls. Romeo flushes, covering his privates the whole time as he decides to comply with her request. He sits next to Wendy Marvell, whom he has a crush on, and vice-versa. Levy asks Romeo is he's taken any jobs, and Romeo explains having helped an old lady and used his Rainbow Fire for special effects on a play. After the girls compliment him, Romeo watches as Mirajane helps wash Lucy, then tries to look away. He asks Wendy why she's covering herself, to which she replies there's no reason, then Cana walks over and announces because Wendy doesn't have bodacious cans. Romeo turns away from the naked Cana, and when the other girls approach and ask what's wrong, Romeo attempts to climb out of the tub. He slips, and falls headfirst against Wendy's bare chest. Before the latter can point out that Romeo's "poking" her, he frantically climbs out of the tub and bolts down the hall. Wendy comes to comfort him in the locker room, and Romeo explains his shame for liking cute girls. He doesn't want to be like his father, who was always peeping, which was why his mom left. Wendy tries to tell him that it's natural for boys to feel urges like this, and shouldn't be ashamed, then Romeo remarks how she's ashamed about her chest. Wendy admits that he's right, saying how she feels behind the other girls, being younger, but Romeo reminds her of her battle during the Grand Magic Games. Wendy also remembers her shrinking experience, and says that these are only natural things they have to cope with as they get older. Cana and the other girls walk in and tell Romeo he shouldn't feel ashamed for his father. Although they get annoyed with the other boys for peeping, they're still their friends deep down. As they walk back to the bath, Romeo admits he always thought Wendy was the prettiest. They settle back in the tub as Romeo no longer covers his privates. They hear screaming from the other end, and learn that Juvia snuck over to the boys' tub using her powers, and was lovingly hugging Gray. Romeo proclaims that he feels more right on the girls' side, and Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, and Wendy hug him. He becomes drowsy in their softness, and the girls later wash him clean. Reception A Day at the Bathhouse was very acclaimed by Fairy Tail readers, especially fans of the RoWen pairing. It was thought to be great development for Romeo's character, and his interaction with Wendy. Characters *'Romeo Conbolt' *Wendy Marvell *Carla *Erza Scarlet *Levy McGarden *Lucy Heartfilia *Cana Alberona *Mirajane Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Natsu Dragneel *Gajeel Redfox *Gray Fullbuster *Juvia Lockser *Laki Olietta (cameo) *Evergreen (mentioned) *Enno (referenced) Trivia *The story Wendy's Mistake is referenced in this story, when Wendy recalls her "shrinking experience". Category:One-shots Category:Fairy Tail Fanfics